Data is often shared between a variety of servers, client devices, and the like. The data may originate from a server or a client device. The same data may be transferred to a plurality of devices, either contemporaneously or at different times. Each data transfer is typically associated with an overall transfer cost based, for example, on the type of communication link, the type of telecommunication service, the data transfer cost, the data transfer rate, and the like. Different costs may be associated with cellular data services, cable television Internet services, WiFi, Digital Subscriber Loop (DSL) services, and the like.